How To Raise A Dragon
by NaruhinaXNalu forever 9211
Summary: Lucy mad over having no rent money stumbles over a egg thinking its a exceed egg she took it home but later finds out its a dragon .Natsu freaks out almost harming Lucy in his rage.He wants to be the father of the dragon only for him to envy the dragon.He went to his love of his life Lisanna they start dating what will Lucy and her baby Dragon do?Disclaimer:i don't own Fairy tail
1. Dragon egg!

Lucy was sulking at the fariy tail had rent due and team natsu once again had went over board and wrecked the town making most of the reward money go to the had a day to get money or shes kick off. she walked out and was curseing natsu and them to eternity when she tripped over something.

"Ow..what was that?"lucy over she saw a dark red of what it could be then she remembered the story of how happy was born.'its a exceed egg'lucy thought she grabbed it and walked home .She natsu proofed her house window locked and ,fire resistant placed the egg in her bed wraping around shut her eyes aand drifted off to sleep.

Lucy woke up to a sound of cracking. looking up to she hops up to see her kid she would be its mother and thats what thrilled head emerged it shocked lucy it had dark red scales and a long narrow the rest of the body emerged out came a tailed, winged an claw animal.'its a...a DRAGON'lucy baby dragon looked around and fixed his eyes on opened its mouth thinking it was going to shot flames lucy dunked but out came a voice.

"Are you my mommy?"the dragon asked.

"Yes i am "lucy said.

"Wheres my daddy?"the dragon questioned again.

"You have no daddy i your only parnet"lucy said .Then asked"you do know i'm your adoptive mom right?".

"Yes because i know for a fact that my real mother abandon me at least 14years ago"the dragon said with sadness.

"I'm sorry for your horrible experience...draken?"lucy question the response draken flew in a complete circle landing nuzzleing her cheek draken made a happy growl-like t o keep him in her house for a day or two to make him understand life and patted his head and smiled it may not be a flying cat but this was my baby no matter what.

She got up and asked."you hungry draken?"draken nodded his head .Lucy walked to the kitchen went to ththe frezzer and grabed chicken then put it in back to draken she looked amused to see his excited to the living room switching on the t.v. tom and jerry were on draken settled beside her seeing it was the afternoon she started to write is all she heard and it unsettled her she walked where draken was only to find him to finished her book she heard a loud pounding sound from up startled both lucy and draken making draken go in protective mode growling while stalking towards the sounnd. stopped him by patting his head she walked to the was natsu with happy both looking irritated.

"Lucy open the damn window"natsu demanded looking murderous.

"No thank you i need my break from you and team natsu two days is fine"lucy replied back.

"Lucy whats that new smell in your house?"natsu murderous turned to curious.

"You'll see in two days got it now bye"lucy walked away from the she got back she saw draken with a betrayed look.

"Mommy are you ashamed of me to hide me?"draken had tears on the coners of his eyes lucy gasped and said.

"No baby its i want you to get to know this place before meting people it would help"Lucy explained while hugging draken tight and him nuzzleing her cheek while purring?.Oh well lucy got up and walked to kitchen preparing the chicken and cooking set the table and called draken to the table they went to sleep 'day one complete'lucy thought

[Next day!next day!next day!next day!next day!next day!next day!next day!next day!next day!next day!next day!next day!next day]

Lucy woke up to the door being pounded on 'arrgh who is it'lucy walked towards the door opening it only to find her land lord.

"Your rents due today"she slammed the door saying tomorrow.'well so much for two days'lucy got in her usual clothes and appearance.

"Draken baby wake up we need to go"lucy said

"Where?"draken asked curious as ever.

"To met new people"draken shot out and flew around the room in a freny of happyiness.

"Lets go!"draken tugged on Lucy's hand as soon as they were outside draken stretched his he got nervous he hide behind lucy and griping her smiled and patted his the doors everyone turned her way.

"Hey guys"lucy waved then turned to draken who peeked out she grabbed him and put him on the counter. Patting his head murmuring comforting turned around amd saw everyone staring at her in awe."what".Then she saw draken shaking out of fear not turned and came face to face with a pissed off natsu.

"Lucy mind telling me what youir doing with a dragon?"he demanded with a betrayed look.

"I found his egg and here he is his name is draken i am his adoptive mother say hi draken"lucy said.

"H..hi"he then smashed himself into lucys chest earning a surprised yelp and roars of kissed his head patting him and hugging was oohs and awws before everyone sat down returning to what they were doing everyone except natsu.

"Lucy do you mind telling me why you didn't tell me about him you know i've been looking"natsu sneered.

"I thought it was none of your business he is mine so i thought to surprise you"lucy answered

"Lucy you know its mine bussiness so are you gonna hand him over nicely or do i have to force you"natsu growled in response saying

"Over my fucking dead body will you take my kid"lucy hugged draken tighter and standing up to walk away only to be cornered by two musclar kicked him in his jewels running for the unusually quiet almost to the door she was grabbed and thrown to the saw a flameing fist coming towards her she heard shouts and eyes shut she waited for the blow that never came when she opened her eyes to see draken in front of her and natsu gone. eyes were blood red his claws were ready to attack and his tail lashed back and forth.'what happened?'


	2. Father!

Draken growled a heart stoping was on the farwall having a hard had his tail wrapped around Lucy's waist he sat and glared at the pink idiot who had the audacity to hurt his mother.

"Why the fuck did you do that"gray hissed to natsu.

"Because she hid the dragon from me and she knew i was looking for a dragon and for her to hid that from me was betrayal to me but i didn't mean to try to hit her i was blinded"natsu a voice rang through the guild.

"Blinded by your rage or not that was a stupid move you tried to hit her and now i will destroy you if you try to even look at my mother the wrong way"draken roared.A hand appeared and patted draken head.

"Draken i'm fine its ok theres no need to threaten -"lucy was cut of by a outraged roar.

"Mommy he hurt you and he will pay if he comes close to it"Draken had tears on the couner of his eyes"i will not lose another mother"but it came out as a had tears running down his face he remembered the day like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

_Draken was fighting to get out his egg he had finally pecked a small hole but big enough mother with beatiful fiery red scales,big claws ,giant wings ,long gracious tail and a perfect set of razor sharp teeth. father was a bigger version of his mother except his tail had a green tip . sister was already out she his fathers green color with a red tail was a rare emerald .He fought harder to be freed of this he heard somrthing heart wrenching._

_"We need to go soon emily"his father stated._

_"No flame we still have one more baby"emily flame looked at the still egg and glared._

_"That baby is going to slow us down emily we already have a beatiful daughter lets go"emily looked reluctant but stiffly nodded she grabbed his sister and put her on her spreaded her wings and flew out the cavern taking one last look at her last baby.'what no mama!mama! please don't leave me here mama!'draken thought thrashing went he lost all hope and cried himself to sleep._

_Flashback end_

Lucy was shocked at what just just witnessed draken lose his cradled him in her arms rocking gripped her shirt and cried hurting badly from his memory .Lucy got up with a sleeping draken and walked to the guild doors she smiled and waved .She walked home when she felt herself being sped up with her pace to hear footsteps speed up with that she broke into a run taking wild turns to lose came to a alley and backed screamed out the one name she has screamed many times when in need.

"NATSUUUU"she screamed out loud and clear when the stranger came in surprised her who it was pink or salmon hair gave it stumbled to lucy breathing hard he was stressing his wounds.

"Lucy*huff*can we talk*huff*please"natsu panted out .Lucy was about to nodd when she felt a shift in her arms.

"What don't you understand of stay away from my mother"draken growled patted his head to make him hush huffed in response and wrapped his little of tail around her lucy helped natsu up and walked .she waked into the natsu flung himself onto the couch..

"Before anyone talks what happened in the guild?"lucy asked.

"Well when he was going to hit you-"he started off.

_Flashback_

_The flaming fist came at lucy but was stopped by a hard body .Natsu looked up to see a snarling fire was sucked in through draken .he then blew fire out of his mouth burning natsu .Draken then wacked natsu with his tail. natsu fly to the far wall coughing up blood about the time lucy opened her eyes to see draken in a fighting stance._

_Flashback end._

"-thats what happened"draken to said .Lucy the least was surprised about all the looked at natsu for confimation he only nodded his head.

"Draken is there by chance a herb that can help natsu"lucy asked draken shook his head then said.

"I have a healing power it very rare in dragons but i have it while my sister had the looks i have the power"Draken then turned and enhale a big breath leting it fire came out and surrounded natsu who looked to be having fire healed his cuts and took the sting of the fire burns looked healthier by the fire disappeared there stood natsu looking looked tried he fainted but was caught by lucy she walked to her bedroom and placed him on her walked out to the den and sat down beside natsu.

"What do you want to talk about natsu.?"lucy asked.

"How"came natsu answer.

"How what?"lucy asked.

"How can you sit there and speak to me when i tried to attack you?"Natsu looked with a tortured look.

"Natsu you lost your cool that all to it i'm fine really you just were a little betrayed its mostly my fault so calm down"lucy soothed him in her arms as he cried for forgiveness she quieted him looked up and what he said surprised her.

"I know this is alot to ask luce but can i be draken's father"natsu looked embarrassed. She never thought about getting draken a father.

"Yes natsu who else better than my best friend"lucy saw hurt flow in natsu's eyes but quickly brushed it off as her imagination. Being tired she allowed natsu to spend the night.


	3. New home!

Lucy sat and watched Natsu snore softly remembering the memories came back draken,The fight, natsu's anger, and a father for draken. She took a closer look she saw a lump of blue fur between Natsu and her._'i'm going to sleep with Draken tonight'._She got up to go check on Draken .she smiled softly at draken running her hands down his surprisingly soft scales. His eyes flashed open surprising Lucy a small 'eep' escaped Draken smiled at Lucy flying to Lucy's lap curling up.

"No draken its time to wake up" a small huff for the baby dragon and a pout.

"But mama-"draken started one look at Lucy's glare shut him up"okay okay i'm up".Draken got on his feet and turned ,and waited for Lucy who was staring at the followed Draken to the kitchen he flew and grabbed pancake mix,bacon,ham,sausage and Placing each on the counter then turning to Lucy who gaped at the smart dragon.

"wha-?but-?How?"Draken looked sheepish and drew circles on the table.

"I kind of read your mind of what you wanted for the meal called 'breakfast'"Draken replied expected a yelling or to be disowned ,but when she nodded beaming and started breakfast he was astonished. He helped from a was fun he got powder all over them making them look like scary ghost,then Lucy slipped on egg,and finally the had fun .Draken had never been so loved in his life (well he did just start his life).When they sat down and prepared to eat noises were heard and down came the pink idiot they sat down at the table waiting for served Draken and Lucy sat down both started eating talking about their fun oblivious to the other human(and cat).Natsu felt anger, while Happy cleared his throat to show other people were here .Lucy jumped while Draken jumped in front of Lucy growling Natsu jumped from the look on Draken .Lucy recognized who it was and calmed Draken down.

"Hey guys you hungry?"Lucy asked not seeing the anger in Natsu eyes.

"Oh you finally see us took you so long"was Natsu answer to the Question.

"Natsu what are you talking about i always notice you"Lucy said.

"we been sitting here for at least 5 minutes while you played with drakon"Natsu rolled his eyes.

"We were having fun so sorry i didn't notice you"Lucy replied.

"Look Lucy i"m just saying that it was rude that you ignored us for the dragon"Natsu said.

"Natsu i'm sorry okay?"Lucy said.

"So you admit you were wrong?"Natsu made Lucy fly into a rage.

"NO your not right just because i was paying attention to my baby and not you is not rude its called parenting"Lucy's chest heaved up and down"i thought you was his father Natsu but it looks like all you'll do is want my attention consider yourself divorced".Lucy screamed out she had tears in her really didn't want to do this, but deep down she knew what she said was true her love for Draken will overpower Natsu's .Natsu say the least Natsu felt hurt at what Lucy said he said no words ,but got up and turned to Draken who had concern in his eyes he flew and hugged awhile in the embrace she got up ,cleaned herself up and walked to fairy tail. Once she walked to the door she heard.

"ME AND LISANNA ARE DATING"she didn't have to see the person to know who it ran into the forest and threw herself on the ground Draken curled around her and nuzzling her neck Lucy turned to Draken and patted his head signaling she was got up and looked around ,but what caught her eye was the three story mansion was in good condition,the growth of plants were horrible ,it had spiders .Lucy got a great idea .she would live here clean it up.


	4. Going home

**I'm very sorry for not updating for so long so i will make it up to you by making alot of chapters this week so thank you.**

**Disclaimer:i do not own fairy tail**

* * *

Lucy walked to the door turning the knob and poking her head in and looking around. Draken followed with caution behind Lucy not go to far from stairs had a den,parlor,kitchen,living room,dining area,and some doors .Her mind was begging her to go upstairs so she complied and walked up the first door was a playroom clearly it had knights ,princes, princesses,castle,kings,and queens. Draken looked fascinated with the went to the second door was a bedroom,the next a room,the next another room and the next and the last door was a laundry they took the stairs to the third floor was the master ceiling was glass,the bathroom had a tub big enough to hold four grown men,The bedroom taking up most of the was looking forward to the move getting away from Natsu and the city and be in nature raising her son.

Lucy and Draken travel back down the stairs to see what it was like walked into the first door in sight it was a was hugging Draken tightly.

"Can't..breathe...let go"Draken said.

"Oh sorry"Lucy looked around and found a inside pool,Jacuzzi,arcade room and,ball turned the back door knob and what greeted them was not a pretty sight the plants grew to high,the pool had no water,and the chairs were looked bad but it was a gigantic backyard guessing the perks of living in the turned to Draken and said.

"What do you think we should live here clean it up?"Lucy asked.

"It is alright with me i love it its bigger than your other house and when i grow i can still live with you"Draken smiled at picked him up and walked to their knew where that mansion and was going to return tomorrow to move in. Draken had gone to sleep on the trek was night and Lucy felt unsettled she soon found out when a whistle was made.

"Look at that woman she has a baby but still has a nice bod"She heard a man say.

"Yea come here sweetie were going to have some fun"Another chimed she tighten her grip on draken she counted three wasn't going to get away with running she was going to have to turned on heel and hissed out.

"leave me and my baby alone got it"Lucy gritted her teeth when they burst into man ripped draken out of her hands while the others pushed Lucy against the heard Draken squeal in pain she turned her gaze to him to see the man felt rage like never before .As she felt her skirt being pulled off all she could think about was Draken. Then the man slapped Draken which was the last straw.A powerful light emitted from Lucy it was fiery red it took form as a opened her eyes that were red .She roared a roar that shook the sped to the man hurting her dragon and snapped his neck. other two ran from fear of losing their smiled softly to see Draken not badly dragon disappeared and so did the red tint to Lucy's looked up and saw the man dead she screamed and cried. Draken held her then the world started going black all she saw was a scaly white scarf before passing out.

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes to see white everywhere._'where am i?'Lucy thought_.She sat up and looked around she was in the thing that came to mind was Draken. She got to her feet quickly she flew out the room and into the stared at her in sadness but she didn't care she search for her baby before bellowing.

"WHERE IS DRAKEN?"Lucy was seething she felt rage come and behind her the fiery dragon was eyes were red tint and she was let out a heart stopping felt a warm embrace she looked down to see her dragon behind Lucy wrapped its tail around Lucy and Draken as she wrapped her arms around Draken. The dragon slowly faded back in her body.

"mama I'm here its okay"Draken soothed his mother

"Draken i was so scared that i would lose you i felt pain that i might have lost you and went into a rage please don't leave me"Lucy cried as she dropped to her knees she felt weak and felt herself picked up and to the master she was sat down she feared what was to come.

"Lucy i need to tell you something"The master started.

"y-yes master"Lucy stuttered out.

"Last night you...killed a man-"master was cut off from a wail.

"NO your wrong..you have to be wrong..please Mavis say your wrong"Lucy was going to wail but she heard a growl. Draken got on he Masters desk and said.

"What is the use of reminding her when you know it pains her to remember .you should have shut up"Draken growled out."MY mother would not have hurt him if he did't hurt us .He picked the wrong family so get it straight though your head old man don't make my mother pained again or you will regret it".Draken was in master's face now his eyes turning red and had a scared look Draken had one of his claws at his throat heard a collected of turned and there were team Natsu in the office the whole time.

"Draken please.. don't do it please"tears escaped Lucy's eyes trailing to her chin dripping off. Draken stopped growling all together and hopped into Lucy's around her waist and licked off the tears ,nuzzling her neck and whimpering.A collected sighs of relief left everyone's mouth except Lucy and she turned to master and smiled

"I'm ready for my banishment"master's face was in a confused state.

"Banishment?Lucy I'm not going to banish you i want to know what happened Natsu told me about the scene when he got there after the roar"Master explained.

"Well me and Draken was walking home when three men came and intended to rape me and killed Draken. When i told them off they took Draken from me I was pushed up on a wall my clothes were being slipped off"Lucy's voice held great rage."A man dared to kick my baby"The Dragon form and was have its tail thrashing"As they pulled my skirt down he struck my baby ,and i flew into a rage my power blasted the two men off me in a instance i was in front of him and k-killed him."The dragon was now roaring in pain to Lucy's pain."Relief filled me as Draken was okay"The dragon stood around both Lucy and Draken Protectively."Then i fainted when i saw the man dead that's all i remember".The dragon disappeared stared at Lucy in awe and amazement.

"Lucy explain the rage you felt please?"Ezra said.

"well the rage i felt was like a fire in my heart growing and it was painful i felt like i was going to lose him but then all that sadness turned into a torch of him having to live if it meant me dying that fueled my rage to a maximum power"Lucy explained.

"Lucy i have to ask you did you know you had that dragon in your soul?"Master asked

"Dragon in my soul?oh you mean the dragon that forms well yes and no"Lucy answered

"What?!"everyone in the room yelled.

"well yes i knew i had a animal creature in my body that would come if i was in a powerful rage but i never got that far in rage except when my mother died but i forgot what the creature was.I destroyed half the mansion in my rage in a matter of seconds my mother's spirit came and made me calm down and no i didn't know it was a dragon"Lucy explained.

"How did you not go in rage when Ezra almost died or when future Lucy got stabbed?"Gray asked

"My mothers spirit was able to put a barrier on my rage making it not able to go so high"Lucy answered"But it did weaken my barrier draken being hurt broke it".

"How did you get it?"Master asked.

"My mother had it and when she gave birth to me i took it from her body but when i give birth it won't leave because its attached to me but i can pass it on"Lucy said

"Why didn't you tell us?"a cold voice rang through the room it only belonged to Natsu.

"b-because you saw what i did i killed a man"Lucy's eyes dilated and red came"I killed million maids on my first attack i hid pain of losing it and murdering you will hunt me till i want to kill myself"The dragon formed this time bigger"IF I WERE TO HURT YOU IT WILL ULTIMATELY KILL ME NO ONE SHOULD SUFFER BECAUSE OF ME NO ONE!".Lucy eyes be came silts and she roared in anguish .She heaved her breath the dragon tail thrashing and Blew fireballs. Draken eyes turned into silts also he leaped in front in his mother and roar his small roar to dragon instantly stopped and bowed its head and sniffed Draken. Nuzzling Draken the dragon disappeared Lucy dropped to the ground and panted. Draken was by her side in a flash.

"Draken i owe you one you saved me"Lucy said while smiling.

"Truth be told i didn't know it would work"Draken said sheepish.

"Ummm care to tell us what the hell just happened?!"Nastu yelled.

"When Draken roar he soothed my sadness and my dragon at the same time .it calmed down with the roar of its baby aren't you a dragon slayer you should know this"Lucy said. Draken and Lucy had shook their head in disappointment,while everyone's sweat dropped wondering how they could switch from serious to joking. Natsu did't like that comment at all he felt she was bad mouthing him he growled very low and narrowed his eyes.

"What did you just say?!"he shouted at Lucy who flinch.

"I said aren't you a dragon slayer aren't supposed to learn this stuff"Lucy said. That's it Natsu charged Lucy frozen to the spot Draken wasn't fast enough Lucy's eyes grazed red and she said.

"Fire lift away"Natsu flew in the air with fire pinning his legs and struggled and tried to eat the looked at Lucy who looked as surprised as they looked she said at Natsu "drop"he fell and flat for a couple of seconds then jumped glared at Lucy and muttered something about'always hurt him'.As he walked away Lucy said

"What!" Natsu turned to her with a eyebrow raised"Can one of you tell me what happened when i was knocked out".

"Well we heard a roar of anger so i came running in case it was a dragon."Natsu started"After i got so close i heard a cry of anguish and pain i got in the alley when you were going down dragom caught you-"Natsu said but was cut off.

"Its draken you idiot"Draken said making Lucy and the others chuckle.

"Anyway we rushed you to the infirmary then we talked to DRAKEN happy?"Natsu said to the dragon"now were here"Lucy nodded her head. Natsu walked out along with Ezra and up and tried only to fall she blushed bright red in embarrassment she looked at master in helplessness he shook his head and helped her wobbled out the door and down the stairs. Draken close behind Lucy to catch her when she made it down to the ground floor what she saw broke her heart. Natsu and Lisanna were making out in the corner right next to the stairs she kept walking,but a silent tear went down her face. Draken ,not wanting to cause a scene, whacked Natsu in the head with his tail and flew to Lucy who listened to Draken tell her what he just did and laughed hi-fiving each other.

"Oi Lucy will you tell your lizard to stop hitting me"Natsu Lucy stopped on mid-step and spun around and growled. Behind Lucy was her sad baby Natsu gulped at the face Lucy was giving him.

"What did you say?"Lucy demanded.

"Umm nothing Lucy"He spun back to Lisanna and continued the session. Lucy's face fell hard she marched out .with silentWhat she didn't know was the smirk on Lisanna's walked to her apartment and went called on Virgo.

"Punishment master?"Virgo said ,But one look at Lucy's face She knew not to start.

"No i need your help can you pack up my whole apartment in ten minutes?"Lucy nodded her head then launched into packing .Lucy gathered Draken in her arms And rocked him back and she will move.

* * *

** Sorry guys for making Natsu sound like a complete jerk its how he needs to be to make a huge effect on the story when Lucy and him get you like the chapter bye.**


	5. QUIT!

**Hey chapter 4 was a great chapter i hope..well here is chappy 5 i hope you enjoy and rff (review and follow and favorite).Tell me how its going.**

* * *

When Lucy and Draken arrived at the house. Virgo went and unpacked the House. Draken was sleep and Lucy was in the back.

"Open gate of the crab!Cancer"Lucy summoned.

"What's the occasion ebi~"Cancer asked

"Well the grass has grow so long do you mind to cut it?"Lucy asked.

"Sure thing ebi~"Cancer started cutting Virgo came and informed Lucy that she was done.

"Well can you go underground and get the water working?"Lucy said

"Yes princess"With that said she tunneled in the ground.A yawn notified Lucy that Draken has woken a flash of red before he was beside her.

"What can i do mama?"Draken asked

"You can turn the power on in the basement hit the big switch"Draken nodded and flew .Lucy turned to see the the grass neatly clipped and trimmed bushes.

"Well i will return okay ebi~"Cancer said

"Bye cancer and thank you"Lucy said.A rumbling was heard when Virgo broke the surface.

"Pipes are working to perfection princess another task?"Virgo asked.

"No Virgo thank you for your services"Lucy said with a poof Virgo was lights came on along with a happy dragon.

"Mama do you see it i turned on the light"Draken boasted.

"Yea baby i see it come on lets take a bath"Lucy walked to the master bedroom Lucy stripped while Draken Turned on the slipped in the water together.

"So Draken how do you like the house?"Lucy asked.

"I like it mama alot It has rooms for guest and a theater for movies it going to be fun!"Draken exclaimed.

"Okay but its still bare since i have a little bit of furniture right?"

"Yea what are we going to do about it mama?"

"Were going on a mission together!"

"Really my first mission and its with my mom yay"

"Yea so dry up we need sleep"Lucy got up and walked to the bedroom and laid down with Draken curled around her.'_Tomorrow a new day'Lucy thought._Sleep overtook her before another thought was made.

* * *

Lucy and Draken were on their way to the guild.

"You ready to pick your first job Draken"Lucy asked.

"I get to pick"Draken flew in circles.

"Yea you do so be ready pick one thats easy but pays good"

"I got it mama you can count on me"

"I know i can"Lucy walked through the guild doors to creepy silence and all eyes on just kept walking to the quest jumped in her path.

"Lucy don't go ..please don't go"Mira had tears in her eyes.

"What are you talking about go where?"Lucy asked.

"y-your leaving us right?"

"Wrong i moved whats the problem?"

"Team Natsu came to take you on a mission and Your house was empty and now we know why"

"Where are they now?"

"In master's office telling him hurry!"

"Draken stay and pick a job i'm counting on you"

"Yes mama!"Lucy rushed up the stairs and burst through the door.

"I'm here!*huff*I..stay ..move*Huff*mission"Lucy stammered.

"Huh"Everyone said.

"I'm not leaving i'm staying in fairy tail i just moved"Lucy finally got out.

"Oh well where do you live now"Natsu asked

"None of your business"Lucy said coldly.

"Why?!"

"Because i don"t want you to come near my house"

"What!WHY were bestfriends"

"You potentially called my baby a lizard hurting his feelings and i have a new person to fill your spot a brother figure to me"

"That's ME who else is"Lucy walked over to Ezra and gray she hugged gray and said.

"Gray-nii plus Ezra-nee"Each surprised at what she said before they let it sink in.

"I'm fine with that Ezra?"Gray said.

"Me too"Ezra agreed

''wha-?B-But were bestfriends and Popsicle really"Natsu said

"Problem they acted like my brother and sister and were there when i need them so yes"Lucy said

"Mama i got a mission a bandit for 100,000 jewels!"Draken burst in happy not noticing the tense air.

"that's great baby lets go"Lucy said.

"Wait mission"Gray said.

"yea mission"

"without us?"Ezra asked.

"Yea"Lucy said

"Were a team"Natsu said.

"No were not because i quit Lisanna can cover my spot see ya"Lucy waved and walked out the guild.

"What did you do Natsu?"Gray said

"I don't know"Came Natsu's broken whisper.

"Were going to follow them"Ezra said.

* * *

"were going to travel on the train Draken"

"okay mama"They sat in a seat with two and fell sleep unknown they were being watched.

* * *

When they arrived they went and talked to the set out for the bandit she was walking when Draken said something that startled her.

"You know i can just sniff them out"He started leading the way they stopped at a Building.

"Draken how many scents do you smell in the building?"

"Three the one we want and two others"

"Okay in three we will bust in okay"Draken nodded his head.

"1"

"2"

"what do we have here?"a man in white asked.

"Shit"Lucy kicked him in the groin and silenced him with a swift kick to the head.

* * *

"when did Lucy become so strong"a person in the bushes said.

"Shh unless you want her to hurt you"

* * *

"Draken lets go in"Lucy kicked the door hard and down it went. Draken blow two fireballs that hit the two charged after the main bandit while Draken fought the bandit kicked out and tripped Lucy causing her to fall he stomped where she was but she dodged ,and kicked him in his knees they didn't see the kick coming it hit her in the side. Draken watched this and was grabbed too.

"Pathetic"The bandit said.

"Were not done"He looked down to see the girl gone and his henchmen knock out.

"Looking for me"Above him was Lucy with Draken holding her."Ready Draken"

"Yes"He flew up to the top of the building and Lucy closed her eyes and opened them to be dragon came suddenly Draken dropped Lucy lifted her fist while the dragon's mouth was where her one fist was.

"Dragon torpedo"Lucy yelled then slam's down .There stood Lucy with a unconscious man smiling bellowed out"I hope you liked the show guys".A bush rustle and out came team Natsu.

"Wow Lucy just wow"Gray said.

"I know i was able to speak with my dragon and it said it would let me control it"Lucy said grinning brightly."Now lets go home".


	6. Love hurts!

**Sorry for the delay things happening Heres it :).Sorry about the mix up i posted a chapter but took it down and well you get it.**

* * *

The ride home was pleasant Except Lucy not speaking to Natsu..

"Why won't you talk to me"Natsu bellowed

"Eh?"Lucy played stupid.

"You know what i mean?"

"Oh beacuse you have Lisanna"She hissed

"What does Lisanna have to do with this?"Everyone face palmed themselves.

"Anyway do you want to help me go shopping for furniture Ezra?Gray?Draken?"Lucy said.

"Yes mama"(Draken duh)

"Sure"(gray)

"I would be happy to"(Ezra)

"What about me"Natsu said again.

"Fine do you want to help me buy food Natsu"

"Alright I'm all fired up"Draken grabbed Lucy and asked.

"Max speed mama?"

"I don't know Draken are you that fast?"Draken eyes glowed in determination."Hey guys see ya at the guild mkay Go Draken show me you power"With that invitation Draken sped fast A big BOOM was they arrived at the guild they heard.

"You broke the sound barrier Draken"Lucy shouted.

"I told you i was fast"Draken sheepishly answered.

"Natsu!"Lisanna jumped into Natsu's arms.

"Alright Gray!Ezra!Ready?"Yes's were they got to the store they spread gathered Gray had found a complete light blue table(With chairs).Ezra found found many things(Tooooo many to explain sorry).They purchase all of it the problem how to get it to the House.

"UMM any ideas?"Lucy asked.

"none here"Gray said

"Nope"Ezra said.

"Aha i know how to get it there"Lucy shouted

"How?"Gray said

"Watch"Lucy pointed her hand at the cargo and shouted"Fire transportation".The stuff vanished Lucy smiled and pumped her fist.

"Come on Lets eat my treat"Lucy said they sat down and ordered two strawberry cakes, and One ice cone. Ezra asked a very surprising question(Not really).

"Lucy are you in love with Natsu?"

"Um...i..'sigh' hai"Lucy stammered out.

"Why didn't you tell him Lucy?"Gray asked

"I was a coward"Lucy said

"You know mama your hurting yourself with how you dealing with it.I see and feel you in pain when he's with Lisanna and not you"Draken startled everyone who had forgotten he was there."HEY!I"M SMALL NOT INVISIBLE!".

"Yes yes Draken gomen..gomen"Ezra said

"anyway as i was saying Mama your practically killing yourself"Draken said.

"I agree with Draken Lucy soon your gonna have to leave the guild to numb your heart and i would go berserk would you want that Lucy"Ezra said.

"N-no Ezra its just...look i'm going to be fine okay for now he is a ex-friend"Lucy smiled but everyone saw the pain behind her fake smile."Now come on or i'll be late to get food with Natsu".They winced the fake cheery voice was as hard as a punch Once they arrived .Lucy spotted Natsu and Happy.

"Ready Natsu?"

"Eh Natsu where are you going"Mistake 'Happy' was actually Lisanna with a big furry hat that had ears._'Where is happy anyway?Haven't seen him in a while'Lucy thought._

_'He's right there haven't you heard he Carla is going to give birth to a egg soon'Another voice spoke._

_'Kyaa who are you?'Lucy screamed_

_'Its me Draken mama'Draken answered._

_'Oh so how does this work?'_

_'Well if you were a dragon i wouldn't be able to do this but we are linked...somehow...anyway by this link and your a human lets me slip in and out of your mine at will not really sure how but it happened so here we are'Draken __**tried **__to explain._

_'Mkay'Lucy said._Coming back to reality she saw Natsu and Lisanna talking to each Natsu turned to Lucy in a apologetic manner.

"Rain check on that plan Luce Lisa wants me to go on a date with her"Lucy shoot him a fake failed to hid the pain. he saw through the facade it held great pain and hurt.

"Its fine Natsu me and Draken will get the food"She turned and let a tear slip the whole guild saw this tear and stopped their events.

"Hey Luce we can go a different time ,ne?"Natsu tried soothing.

"Um no Me and Draken need to go now you can go on your date no worries Natsu i'm not mad"She turned and shot him another fake smile "well see ya around"Draken flew to her side"Fire transportation!"She didn't leave without her whispering

'_Not mad just saddened'_

* * *

**_Hope you like worked hard stay tuned._**


	7. Pain

**Hey so i got a request to see it in Natsu's POV so lets see if its a new chapter just a extra-edited one sorry new one comes out tomorrow or today depends on how i feel.**

* * *

**Natsu's POV.**

I hurt her its was in her eyes and voice.I don't know what i did wrong either.'sigh'Well i will for now forget about it.I have a date with Lisa and i didn't want to miss it.I race to the guild and she was at the bar i smile my goofy smile and make my way towards my love.I sit down and order flaming chicken.

"I want you to stop seeing Lucy Natsu"I chocked on my chicken and looked at her in surprise.

"w-why Lisa Luce is my best friend"i manged out of a choking mouth.

"She is coming between us and she is your ex-bestfriend she left you remember"Lisanna said.

"I know but she still my bestfriend in my heart"i argued

"Oh so a bestfriend would hide a dragon from you?Also not make you the father?"

"Well..erm...No"Defeated i just bowed my head.

"Now will you not speak to her or will you forfeit this relationship(He probably doesn't know what forfeit means hehehe)."

"I'll..i'll stay away from Luce-"

"Its Lucy now Natsu"

"i mean Lucy"

"Now that that's finished Where do you want to go for our date?"

"Um how about the forest for the a picnic?"

"Sounds good"i found a clearing with leveled floor we laid everything down(To lazy to write them going to get stuff :P).We sat down and spoke of nothings.I felt something missing but brushed it away.i Have a girlfriend,Family and Happiness what else could i want.

"...and then she attacked the raccoon"Lisanna finished

"Sorry Lisa what did you say?"I dunked my head sheepishly.

"Nothing its getting late can you walk me home?"

"Mmmhmm"We walked in comfortable we arrived see turned and kissed me .After we finished she smiled and walked inside.I turned around floating on air fully forgetting About Lucy.

* * *

I walked in the guild and saw Lisanna waving at me.I smiled and rushed over.

"Hey Lisa hows it going?"

"Great so are you really going to ignore Lucy"she asked then grabbed my hand and said"For us"

"Yea Lisa anything for you"I smiled a stiff smile. Arguing was heard near the guild doors and in walked Lucy and Draken.

"I'm telling you Draken for the last time Tom and Jerry is not stupid"Lucy Growled

"Yes it is how come there is no dragons in it"Draken fired

"not every show has dragons"

"Well that one is idiotic all their is a cat and mouse hurting each other"

"You know what i'm your mother so i what say goes"

"Not when your wrong"

"I'm not wrong"

"Yes you are"Draken then smacked Growled.

"Ow that hurt Draken"

"It was supposed to"

"That's it you need a whopping"

"Oh i'm so scared"Lucy closed her eyes and opened them and scared the whole guild .They were red with slits.A dragon (man sized) formed around her.

"Do you submit Draken"Lucy asked.

"Y-yes mama"

"Good"Lucy closed her eyes and the dragon disappeared .She opened her arms Draken flew into her arms."Now do you admit tom and Jerry is cool Draken?"

"I admit i was enjoying it"Lucy pumped her fist. Everyone's sweat dropped over a show Lucy got worked up.I was going to walk towards her but she walked to Mira.I tuned into there conversation.

"Hey i would like to take the three hours to train on the schedule"Lucy said

"Okay Lucy"Mira replied.

"Mama am i training with you?"Draken said.

"Yes and with Wendy since you have healing powers"

"What about my fire skills who will teach Me?You?"

"Well Romeo has fire and his dad we could ask them"

"But mama isn't Pink-idiot a fire dragon slayer and we have dragon powers well i'm a dragon anyway why not ask him"

"Good reasoning"Lucy turned and walked in my direction.I acted like i didn't know hear their conversation.

"Hey Natsu can i ask you a question"Lucy said.

"sure Lucy what is it?"i ask

"Will you train me and Draken"Lucy said.

"Sorry Lucy Natsu has no time for training"Lisanna cut in.

"Why?"Lucy questioned

"We are going to be going on another date"Lisanna

"I was speaking to Natsu well Natsu?"I looked between Lisanna and Lucy i chose.

"Sorry L-Lucy i have to go on our date"Before i knew it i was whacked to the other side of the room. Draken stood with his tail where i was.

"You should have said yes"He said.

"You bastard"Lisanna turned into bird form and grabbed Draken's wing flung him to a shot Draken's side.

"Mama i t-think my wing is broken"

"Shh my baby i will get them back"Lucy stood she slowly raised her head they saw hatred burn bright in her .She was in it to **Kill.**

* * *

**How'd you like well tune in for the epic fight.**


	8. Fight

**Yay enjoy the enraged Lucy.**

* * *

The dragon in the swept her enraged gaze around the crowd and spoke.

"Who ever objects to the death of Lisanna raise your hands"Her voice doubled with a different one. Erza,Gray,Natsu,Mira,Elfman,and Juvia raised their started to walk towards Lisanna .The line with Juvia with gray then,Elfman,Mira,Erza ending with Natsu holding the shaking Lisanna.

"Ice make:Lance"Gray shouted.

"Water slicer"The two attacks combine and shoot towards Lucy. They hit her full on when the dust cleared they saw the dragons arms (She controlled the dragon)Lucy's smirked widen then she disappeared reappearing behind Gray.

"Goodnight"She proceeded to kick him in the neck knocking him out. Juvia screamed and sent a wave of water towards stood and took a breath and opened her mouth screaming.

"Fireball"When the water hit the fireball it evaporated .Lucy ran to Juvia at inhuman speed she pinned Juvia.

"Juvia what happens to water when it hits fire?"

"It evaporates"

"Isn't your body made of water"Lucy stood up and smiled she sucked in a breath and shot a ball of fire. The dust cleared it showed a hole near Juvia.

"I will not kill if not necessary my only target is Lisanna ,but i will beat you to a pulp"Lucy then turned around and continued to walk towards Lisanna. Elfman charged He was grabbed with the tail and Lucy then jumped on him and gave him super fast jabs to the face last jab K.O'd and continued her journey. Mirajane was next.

"Satan soul"Mirajane flew in the air and formed a ball of dodged and collided with Mirajane they fought with blurs .When they stopped and down went Mirajane. Lucy grabbed her and threw her to the ground .Lightly landed on the ground .She slowly continued her course limping Erza next.A beautiful fire blade formed in Lucy's hand.

"Heaven's wheel"Blades surrounded Erza she shot them .With just swept her blade of flames and a wave of fire flew towards the blades each one melting. Erza seeing she was not going to get far with this got down and got in her only sword and clothes armor.(Don't know the name)They both charged and connected they jumped back charged again and connected but guild held their breathes hoping Lucy went down. wrong they were.

"Excellent swordsmanship"Erza got out before she next.

"Move Natsu i don't want to fight you"She said"Nor did i want the others"

"I will not move will it comes to my loved one even against you"He shouted

"So be it"She shot forward. They met with a exchanged blows for blows.

"Roar of the fire dragon"It hit Lucy full on when the dust cleared Lucy laid motionless. Natsu eyes widened he rushed over.

"Lucy oh no..no Lucy are you okay"Lucy flipped him over and showed a deadly smile.

"Never better"Not a handing hard blows all over."Dragon's roar"He was hit with fire he couldn't eat and it K.O'd turned and saw Lisanna's shaken form she grabbed her by her neck.

"Give me one damn good reason why i shouldn't break you neck?"Lucy hissed.

"Please Lucy i'm sorry please i promise i won't do it again"Lisanna pleaded.

"Of course you won't you'll be dead"She pressed harder

"Please Lucy what do you want?"Lisanna choked out.

"What i want is to have my baby get up and ask me to spare you i don't see that happening why because you fucking hurt him"Lucy ready to kill her stopped when a voice rang.

"Mother stop at once"Eyes turned to the beaten dragon"Look what you have done you hurt your minna.I know it was your senses to fight for me but i don't want her dead i had no reason to attack 't..kill her how do you think you will feel after happy?Joy?no misery please don't kill her"He stumbled towards them ,but Lucy grabbed him.

"Mama i'm really sleepy i can't stay up so know this i don't want her dead just a good smack is all"He grinned playfully and then fainted from Pain. nodding she then turned around and smacked her HARD.

"That is only a fraction of my power what i did here don't do this again or you will die"Getting a nod from Lisanna. She collapsed she looked at Levy and said"Levy can you come here please?"

"Y-yes L-Lu-Chan"She rushed over.

"Levy i'm still the same no need to be scared that goes for all of you"Lucy giggled

"I know Lu-Chan i just never seen you this angry or murderous"

"when you hurt my family you will pay"Clenching her teeth.

"OW ow Lu-Chan your burning me"

"Sorry anyway can you help support me and walk till i say stop"

"Yea"She grabbed her and slung her arm over her slowly walked towards the direction Lucy pointed out.

"Stop Drop me"

"W-what do what?"

"Drop me its the least you can do since i did this to them please?"

"Lu-Chan n-..Fine"She dropped Lucy who fell on her hands and crawled to Natsu and grabbed him."I told you idiot not to fight me i didn't want to do this"Tears fell lean down and kissed him full on the lips tears getting on his mouth she buried him in her arms."you were suppose to have stopped me i had faith you would .i wish you did ,but you should have move so i feel no regret".She dropped his head she crawled to Draken and held looked at everyone and shouted.

"Why are you standing around?Help them get Wendy Please do something!"They kicked in action scrambling while Lucy sat and hugged her wounded baby

* * *

**How was it well i got Nalu in this is only the beginning see ya next time.**


	9. Waiting!

**Ohayo well hope you enjoyed the last chapter(Lucy Kicked butt!).Well here is her aftermath.**

* * *

**Day one**

Lucy sat and held her head she was currently in the infirmary. Draken is knocked out along with the others. She's not worried for them ,but Draken was a baby so there a chance he was still developing(His intelligence was very high for a baby hmmm...).So also a chance when he hit the wall he could have cracked or broken something to kill him. To watch him whine and pant it was slowly going to making her insane he meant the world to her in her little bit of time .

"Lu-Chan how are you?"Levy asked

"Just peachy my kid is..is i don't know sleeping for a long time and you ask me that?"Lucy hissed.

"Hey bunny girl don't yell at shortie"Gajeel said.

"How about you shut up and kiss my ass metal face(She's worry you can excuse her right?)"Lucy glared hard.

"Just because you whipped people who are strong doesn't mean you can beat anyone"Gajeel spat.

"Gajeel Leave me alone or you will stay in this infirmary"Lucy threatened.

"Yea yea anywho i'm here to tell you something important"Gajeel said.

"What?"Lucy said.

"Well since you technically are a female dragon you will become lustful when your baby is hurt to get a male to protect you two any male at that..Hey what are you doing?"Gajeel said.

"Oh Gajeel your so big and muscular"Lucy then ponced on him making him fall on the ground.

"Shit shit Levy knock her out NOW"Gajeel yelled.

"Okay"Levy then placed a sleep spell on Lucy."What happened?"

"She did exactly what i said was going to happen last time he was fine but this time Draken was actually hurt so she got lustful and ...um nothing"Gajeel said

"Well how are we going to stop her?"Levy said

"We can't not unless she finds her mate or Draken heals quickly we will just have all the men hid in a room or something"Gajeel said.

"Okay lets go before she awakens"

* * *

**Day two  
**

Lucy got up from Draken's bed .The fighter's for Lisanna are awake but can't move well so they have to stay in bed.

"Draken mommy will be here when you wake up okay?"'hes not going to answer'.Lucy dropped her head and walked to the main room which was empty. she sat at the bar replaying the fight.

"Why couldn't i love someone else"Lucy said to her self.

"Lucy i have something to tell you"Someone said

"Yes Wendy?"

"Lucy Draken will be sleep for a he hit the wall he hit his head giving him a concussion so when he went to sleep well...he separated himself to sleep the pain away"Wendy explained

"i see"Lucy got walked out the jumped to the roof and dropped her head in her hands she started to punch the roof

"Dammit'punch'dammit'punch'DAMMIT"PUNCH'" She got up and sped into the night.

* * *

**Day three**

The guild door opened and in walked Lucy. She staggered to the infirmary and dropped in the seat she bowed her head and let never ending tears flow.

"Draken if you can hear me i'm sorry i let this happened i should have stopped it i'm a horrible mother"Lucy whispered

'Mama is that you?'Draken eyes flew open and saw Draken was speaking in her mind.

'Draken baby let me hear your voice'Lucy said

'Where am i mama?its so dark'Draken said

'you are in your mind honey and is sleeping here in the real world'Lucy said

'mkay what is it about you being a horrible mother mama you attacked them for me and would have killed for me you did more than any mother would do'Draken soothed.

'i..i don't believe it i let you get h-'Lucy was cut off

'No i did this to myself i whacked super pink-bastard and got what i deserve'

'But baby you might be like this for a while'

'mama i will get out of here sometime this week i promise oh and i know what ever i do don't go to the light'He joked

'Got that right or i will bring your butt back and make you wish you were dead'

'I would not want it any way see you soon mama'

'i hope baby i hope'Lucy stood up and kissed her baby. New found hope blooming in her.

* * *

**Day four**

For the most of the day it was uneventful no response from Draken,No news on his condition either,So Lucy just sat and was 10:00 in the evening when Draken's door all his glory stood the super pink-bastard(Draken's words at least).

"What do you want Natsu?"Lucy said.

"I heard you were going to kill Lisanna but was stopped by Draken"Natsu said.

"And?You knew well that after i beat you i was going to kill her but my baby sacrificed her"

"So i'm going to ask questions and i want yes or no"

"Sounds fair"

"Did you fake it when i hit you with my roar?"

"yes"

"Did you smack Lisanna leaving that bruise on her?"

"yes"

"Are you going insane?"

"no"

"Did you try to seduce Gajeel?"

"yes"

"Do you have feelings for Gajeel?"

"no"

"Will you do it again?"

"n-What the hell with the Gajeel Questions Natsu?"

"You promised to answered them now answer"

"no"

"Did you cradle me after you beat me?"

"yes"

"Did you kiss me?"

"I'm not answering that"

"You promised"

"i don't want to"

"LUCY answer the question"

"Fine fine y-yes"

"Why?"

"I can only answer yes or no"

"Fine did you like it?"

"yes"

"Did you hate yourself for attacking your minna?"

"Hell no"

"Alright no more yes or no questions"

"Okay"

"Now why did you kiss me Lucy?"

"I...i have no reason"Natsu then leaned over and whispered.

"I don't have one for this either."He then pressed his lips on placed her hand on his neck pressing on his chest.'_Holy crap his chest is_ bare'.Natsu pulled away and stared at Lucy with wide eyes he then bolted.

'_What just happened?"_

* * *

**Day five/Six**

Lucy didn't walk out of the room in fear of seeing Natsu.(I'm lazy don't judge me)

* * *

**Day Seven**

_'Hey mama how is the outside world' Draken __prodded_

_'Good'Lucy said._

_'Mama i know your not alright i can feel it what happened?'_

_'fine well yesterday Natsu kinda of kissed me'_

_'HE WHAT I'M GOING TO KILL THE SUPER PINK-BASTARD'_

_'Draken calm down its alright he left soon after'_

_'So you mean to tell me he kissed you and ran like a scared little boy'_

_'Yea'_

_'I'm GOING TO KILL HIM SLOWLY'Lucy's sweatdropped._

_'Its fine baby boy i'm fine just a little shaken well hope to see your beautiful green eyes tomorrow'_

_ 'hope so too mama hope so too'_.Lucy stood and walked to the door its 1:00 at night she cautiously walked to the bar and turned on the radio it played the song 'ain't it fun'(Paramore awesome song) she slowly sung to smiled and walked to the stage.

"I don't mind letting you down easy  
But just give it time  
If it don't hurt now then just wait, just wait a while"

"You're not the big fish in the pond no more  
You are what they're feeding on"

"So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?  
So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?"

"Ain't it fun living in the real world  
Ain't it good being all alone"

"Where you're from  
You might be the one who's running things  
Well, you can ring anybody's bell to get what you want"

"You see, it's easy to ignore a trouble  
When you're living in a bubble"

"So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?  
So what are you gonna do when nobody wants to fool with you?"

"Ain't it fun living in the real world  
Ain't it good being all alone"

"Ain't it good to be on your own  
Ain't it fun you can't count on no one  
Ain't it good to be on your own  
Ain't it fun you can't count on no one"

"Ain't it fun living in the real world"She moved her hips with grace and laughed she spun on the stage singing the last verse.

"Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world."Clapping was heard she was Mirajane,Gray,Juvia,Erza,Elfman,ans Natsu.'_How in the blue hell did i forget about them?'._She blushed.

"Wow Lucy you sang great"Mirajane gushed

"I have to agree we will have to do a duet soon Lucy"Erza said.

"Juvia thinks you were great"Juvia commented

"You sang like a man!"Elfman shouted.

"That was cool Lucy"Gray said.

"Thanks you guys"Lucy blushed harder"Sorry if i woke you"

"Its fine anyway lets all sit down to talk and eat"Lucy sat with Gray and Erza they chatted about random things she felt great .when she spun around and screamed there was Green eyes staring at her from the infirmary .she launched herself at the intruder and pinned it .

"I would like to know who you are?"Lucy hissed

"Geez hit the freaking light and you would know"The voice said.

"Someone hit the light"Natsu burst in flames.

"What its a light right?"He asked.

Lucy looked down and gasped she grabbed the intruder in a tight hug.

"AHH hey i still have a hurt wing"

Got that right it was Draken.

* * *

**How is it hmm :) till next time.**


	10. Reunion

**Yosh thank you for the comments my ego is inflating .Now onward to the story.**

* * *

"H-how did you wake up"Lucy asked.

"Your singing awoke me"Draken blankly said.

"W-what?"

"When you were singing i felt the need to see you so i fought for conciseness now here i am"

"I'm so happy your alright"Tears streamed down.

"Hey...hey i'm awake so no more crying"He got on his back legs licking the tears away"(He sounds like a dog XD)

"Its great to see you up and moving i'm just so happy is there anything you want?"

"Actually yes can you sing for me i barley made out the words"

"Anything for about you all sit down and i'll sing for you?"Once again she hit the radio 'fireflies' played.(Cute song owl city).When she finished they were sleep.

"I thank you god for bringing my baby back and i promise to protect him."Lucy said.(She was on the guild roof.)

"I know you will"Lucy,being weird, eyes widened.

"Holy crap god? oh its a honor to hear your voice"She bowed.A chuckle was heard.

"If i was god this world would be in chaos turn around Lucy."She turned around and saw Natsu,who looked thoroughly amused.

"Your right your not god your the devil mean,evil,horrible,traitorous,backstabbing,confusing,cute,loyal,forgiving,loving and sex-"She caught herself. Natsu had a eyebrow quirked in along with a smirk."I mean..um..nothing forget it".

"Okay Lucy since i'm the devil so i should be evil right?"

"What are you getting at Natsu?..why are do you have your evil smirk?"Lucy back away in fear."I take it back your not the devil"

"That's not going to help you Lucy"Natsu then shot out and started tickling her sides her laughed boomed.

"o-okay..i give.s-stop..your not the devil...p-please"Lucy stuttered out.

"Good now we need to talk"

"About what Natsu?"

"About.."His voice falter he sighed and tried again."About the kiss?"unsure how to put it.

"what about it Natsu?"

"I'm sorry i didn't mean to let my emotions take over"

"Its fine Natsu it was a accident"

"Its not fine i cheated on Lisanna and with you of all people its shameful"Lucy smiled a fake smile.

"Natsu its okay you fell for your feelings its ..as long as you still love Lisanna with all your heart its fine"She turned her head and let the tears fall.'_He'll only love her huh should have known'She thought in despair._She was brought out of her musing when Natsu grabbed her face.

"Why do you do that?You smile a fake smile and tell me something good only to cry when you think i'm not looking"Natsu growled in annoyance.

"Because i love you"Lucy said with a pain filled voice.

"You love me?"Natsu said in shock.

"yes"She was then pressed to the roof. Natsu hovering over he dipped his head and went to kiss her until Lucy jumped away. Natsu looked at her in shock.

"Whats the matter Luce?"Eyes hooded over with lust.

"its not right Natsu tell me if you had to chose who you would you chose Me or Lisanna?"Natsu sat and thought then the answer hit him.

"Ano..L-Lisanna"He shyly said.A knife just pierced Lucy's heart.

"May i ask why?"She forced out knowing it would hurt to know.

"Well i knew her longer so i would know how she is while with you i wouldn't know what to expect also it could hurt our relationship if i messed up"Lucy died even more inside.

"Thank you for your honesty Natsu"Lucy got up and walked to the edge of the roof.

"wait where are you going Luce-"

"Don't call me that"Lucy snapped

"Where are going Lucy?"

"To collect my dragon and go home"

"why leave won't you stay"His voice pleading.

"Why stay hmm?you've chosen Natsu. Why should i stay for you to just demolish what's left of my heart"

"I-i'm sorry Lucy-"

"Don't apologize Natsu your happiness is more than enough for me so no need to apologize we are still friends well see you tomorrow"Lucy walked inside and Grabbed the still sleeping Dragon. Teleporting home she walked straight to Draken down and dropped down on the bed letting the tears flow.

'_i should have know he would only love her i should have know'She cried on the inside.'but i will stay strong for Draken for my baby'These were the thoughts of Lucy Heartfilia before she went to sleep._

* * *

"Mama mama wake up"Lucy was open hers eyes blinking from the sunlight.

"Yes baby?"Lucy looked up at Draken.

"You were sleeping too long i want to go train"Draken whined. Giggling at Draken's energy she said.

"okay okay now?"Draken huffed in annoyance and nuzzled his mothers face.

"haha okay okay i'm up"Lucy stood up and Laughed as Draken clung to her for dear life.

"Hey don't forget my wing is still aching so i'm going to ride you"

"Only if you promise that when you grow i will be able to ride you"

"Deal!Now lets get going i want to train"Lucy walked downstairs a smile on her face until something dawned on her.

"I forgot"She whispered.

"what did you forget"Lucy fell anime style and pointed a shaking finger at something. Draken turned and fell anime style too.

"The furniture"they both groaned out.

"Dammit how did i forget"Lucy played in her head and she understood why.

"AHH mama were never going to get this done in time by ourselves"Draken cried dramatically.

"I know how about we get help"Lucy brightened"Lets go"She touched Draken and yelled"Fire transportation"When the fire cleared she was in the stared at her in awe."Yes i did it Draken!Draken?Crap"She disappeared and reappeared with a pissed Draken yelling at her.

"how could you leave me there i'm so mad at you!"Draken screamed

"Ano..ano now lets see Gray,Erza,Gajeel,Levy,and Wendy come here please"

"Yes Lucy?"Gray said.

"You called Lucy?"Wendy said

"Yes Bunny-girl"Gajeel said

"Lu-chan you called me"Levy said

"What is it Lucy"Erza said

"Are you guys alright with helping me with moving my furniture"Lucy asked

"Sure"They said in unison.

"okay met up in the center of the guild at 1:00 pm 'kay"Lucy said a collective of confirmations were heard."Alright now we can train like you wanted we have to 1:00 lets go.

"Yes"They ran to the training area.

"mama who's going to train us?"

"Me"Came a gruff voice in walked Natsu.

* * *

**Cliffhanger so sorry i just thought that was a good next time.**


	11. What if Natsu?

**Let the words begin.**

* * *

"N-nani"Lucy said

"I'm going to train you and Draken"Natsu said.

"N-nani?"Lucy said.

"Is that all you can say?"Natsu said.

"I have something you son of a bit-"Draken mouth was covered by Lucy.

"Why should i train with you"Lucy hissed

"Because i am the only fire **DRAGON **slayer"Natsu growled.(She hissed cat;He growled dog hehe)

"We will learn it by ourselves thank you very much Natsu"Sadness washed over then pulled her to a quiet place away from Draken and the Guild.

"Lucy if its about yesterday i'm sorry but that's how i feel"Fury overcame Lucy.

"Well Natsu frankly i don't like how you feel you hurt me What if i wanted to be happy Natsu!?What if i Wanted to be your one and only Love!?What if i will be in love with you and only you and will forever be in pain as i watch you love another!?"Lucy's voice changed to a whisper"What if i wanted to raise Draken with you to have a family with you?"She let tears wash down her face. Natsu had a grim look on his face.

"Lucy i understand-"Natsu started

"NO..no you don't.I don't want to hear another thing that will break my heart will not train me and Draken.i bid you goodbye Natsu"Lucy rushed back to the training grounds and saw a very irritated Draken.

"Where have you been i turn my back for a second and poof you and Super pink-bastard is go- hey why are you crying?"He to flap his wings but it still ached to even move so he settled for sitting in front of her.

"i-its nothing Draken come on we are going to leave early to get settled quicker"Lucy wiped her eyes and grabbed Draken. She calmly walked back in the guild."Erza!Gajeel!Gray!Wendy!Levy!"Lucy shouted.

"Yes?"They said in unison.

"Is it alright if we leave now"They just nodded their heads."Okay you have to have physically have your hand on me okay?"They all placed their hand on Lucy and waited."Fire transportation".

* * *

"Holy crap bunny girl how'd you find a house much less rent it?"Gajeel said.

"Umm i found it and the door was opened i live here for free with the help of My spirits helped-"

"And me down you dare forget me"Draken yelled.

"hehe you too"Lucy said sheepishly"Okay lets get down to business Gray ,Gajeel do you think you can grab the big things and place them in the proper room i depend on gray to be in charge"a 'hey'from Gajeel and a smirk from Gray."Levy can you write a rune that will keep out People who may be dangerous or not a true friend."A nod from levy"Erza ,Wendy your with me alright divide and conquer!"

* * *

2-3 hours later(Still very Lazy :})

* * *

"I'm exhausted"Gray said.

"Me too"Wendy agreed

"Me three"Lucy said

"Me fourth"Erza said

"Me fifth"Gajeel said.

"Me last"Levy said slightly pouting.

"On snap not again"Lucy fell anime style.

"Whats the matter Lucy"Wendy asked.

"I forgot to put water in my pool"Lucy cried dramatically.

"i got and idea"Erza said.

"What?"Lucy grabbed Gray's arm and dragged him into the back she yelled.

"Juvia Gray said he would date you if you do us a favor"Erza said. Everyone's sweat dropped she gave up here own comrade.

"What favor does Juvia have to do to get her sweet Gray"Juvia asked.

"Fill up the pool please"Erza instructed.

"Okay"She splash a wave of water in then attaching to Gray.

"Thanks Juvia"They all sat lemonade was passed chatted until it got Wendy and Lucy were left.

"Wendy you can sleepover if you like"Lucy suggested.

"Really spend a night in this place that would be and honor"Wendy exclaimed.

"Then its settled we will get you a bed which room would you like?"Lucy asked

"Oh the one with the princesses with a pink door"Wendy said.

"Alright lets go"Lucy got up and walked to the pink door.,After she walked to her bed dreaming about training when something hit her_'Where's Draken?' _.She got back up and searched for her baby when she heard looked to see Draken trying to fly.

"Shh..Its okay Draken"Lucy soothed

"No its not!I'm a dragon and i can't fly how am i going to protect you with a injured wing?"Draken shouted.

"Your wing is only temporarily injured"

"i don't care its still injured i just want it fixed"

"I believe i can help with that"Wendy walked over to Draken and healed his wing."Its still going to be sore but you try to fly again"

"Okay"Draken spread his wings flapped them and flew he landed he smiled"Thank you Wendy"

"No problem Draken goodnight Draken Lucy"Lucy and Draken followed as they drifted to sleep they shared the same thought'_tomorrow's going to be a longggggg day'_

* * *

** Sorry for not updating yesterday well hope you enjoy**


	12. 4 long years!

**Heres when Draken grows like you guys !**

* * *

Lucy got up to a beautiful smell.

'_Wonder what it is?'Lucy thought_

_'Yea me too'Draken said._

_'How long were awake'_

_'all night'_

_'What!?Why!?'_

_'I felt someone watching us and didn't leave till just now'_

_'Ohh your so sweet to be protective'_

_'I love you what am i supposed to do let the person come and grab you'_

_'By the way where are you anyway?'_

_"Look to the roof that's where i'll be'_

_'Really poetry?Anyway come down'_

_'Yes_ mama'.Lucy sighed and walked .The smell was coming closer and closer till .she reached and grabbed a frying pan and ready saw a figure and didn't think she just figure squeaked and dropped to the swung again this time the figure rolled out the way.

"Stop wait-"The voice was cut off when Lucy swung aimed for the head.

"You entered the wrong house"Lucy chased after the picked this time to enter the house he crashed into the figure and his mom.

"Owwie"The figure said.

"Ow"Draken said

"Mother-"she cut her own self off.

"Lucy-San why did you attack me"The figured asked

'_Lucy-San who call's me that hmm oh Wendy- holy crap did i chase Wendy_ with a frying pan'A sweat dropped off Lucy's head.

"I thought you were a hobo who was stealing my food and cooked it"Lucy said sheepishly.

"Really mama didn't you smell her?"Draken said irritated he was under both girls.

"I didn't think by the way Wendy what you cook?"

"Breakfast i was done when you attacked thankfully"Wendy answered.

"Glad you guys are chummy but GET OFF OF ME"The girls blushed and jumped off him.

"I'm so sorry Draken"Lucy said.

"Same here Draken-San"Said.

"First of all leave the San out and second of all its fine you two"Draken said."Now lets eat i'm starving!"He ran to the kitchen.

* * *

**After eating(This time for good reasons not my laziness)**

* * *

They were heading to the guild.

"So Wendy how is it like with team Natsu?"Lucy asked.

"Not good"Wendy answered.

"What did Super pink-bastard do?"Draken asked

"Who?Oh Natsu well its not him its Lisanna"Wendy said.

"What did she do?"Lucy asked

"Well.."Lucy put her hand on her back to soothe her in to grabbed her and lifted up her shirt and saw bruises.

"What the fuck are these?"Draken growling by her side.

"W-well After you L-left the team Lisanna filled your spot At f-first she was nice but when they turned their back's she would hit me c-caling me weak and holding N-Natsu back"Wendy said."She threaten me not to tell them"She was in tears hugged her an whisper.

"it Will stop today"

'_oh Lisanna is there hell to pay'Lucy thought_

_'Can i help?'Draken asked._

_'N-yes you can'Lucy smirk in a scary unison they both thought._

_'i'm coming bitch'_

* * *

**_Meanwhile at the guild_**

* * *

"Natsu i want to get married"Natsu choked on his food.

"W-what?"He said as he gulped.

"I want to get married"She stated again.

"Don't you think its too sudden"Natsu said.

"No you promised me when we were kids"Lisanna said.

"Lisanna that was a-"Natsu stopped two powerful magic sources were coming this way.A small magic source with them not a second later did the doors on the guild doors go flying.

"LISANNA"Two voices were the sources they were LUCY AND DRAKEN were baying for blood we saw Wendy.(Natsu spoke)

"What do you want with Lisanna?" Lucy opened her mouth to speak but Draken beat her to it.

"Its none of your business Natsu so step away"The way Draken spoke unnerved everyone.

"Draken its is his business he was supposed to keep his family safe so much he did"The guild was on either walked to the middle of the guild with Lucy and Draken. Lucy lifted up Wendy's picked Wendy up and held her(Aww like a babyXD).Her and Draken eyes flashing finally settling for red.

"Do you know the cause for her bruises?hmm EXACTLY"Lucy's voice boomed putting Master's to shame."YOU DON'T! YOU BELIEVE LISANNA IS SWEET WHEN SHE IS NOT"Mira stepped out.

"Lucy please stop-"She started.

"I WILL NOT YOUR FUCKING SISTER HAS WRONGED HER OWN TEAMMATE"They shivered even the short man in the what short man Master?.

"master why don't you do something"Gray hissed.

"Sad to say i'm truly scare of Lucy"Master said"Her power is doubled mine also sad to say that Lisanna is getting what she deserves"

"Lucy Lisanna wouldn't-"Mira started everyone gasped as Lucy suddenly appeared behind Mira.

"Mira i will say this once because i like you back down or i will not hesitate to put you in pain"Lucy said then reappeared by Draken and Wendy."All children leave"When no one left she roared"NOW!"Wendy shook in fear Lucy's eyes softened and crouched."Wendy know its not your fault for what will happen its justice"

"Please Lucy don't kill her"Lucy smile a crazed smile.

"I won't just for you"Wendy smiled"I'll leaving her wishing for death"Lucy's smile widened and she noticed the evil smile on Draken's face too.

"Lucy-"

"Wendy you have two choices one to leave outside with the other children two to watch Lisanna bleed"Wendy stood and hobbled to the gape of the door was stopped by a figure 'Lucy how did she get there'.Lucy kneeled placed her forehead on Wendy's and said."Right choice we will leave after this"She pressed her lips to her forehead.

"I'll be waiting okaa-san(? i think it means mother not sure)"Wendy walked out the hole.

"Does anyone else want to leave"Lucy smiled bigger"Great Fire barricade!"fire flew over the Door gap"Ready Draken?"

"As always"They both disappeared and reappeared in front of their punched Lisanna in the face. Lucy showered her with relentless attacks. As Natsu and Lisanna's voices screamed in dragons finally And Natsu were bloodied messes both barley breathing.

"Mama Do you want me to heal them?"Draken asked.

"No Lets go Draken"Lucy walked to Master."I would like to take that 4 year mission Master"

"Yes my child i will see you in 4 years"She nodded and disappeared.

* * *

**1 year later Natsu POV**

* * *

Me and Lisanna just got out of our coma's to find out Draken and Lucy are have been out for 1 .Lisanna clung to me like i was going to she was kissing me and hugging me i felt out of place i shrugged it off as a weird feeling and continued to love my Lisanna.

* * *

**2 years later.**

* * *

Life feels dull i feel no reason to live.I know why its because i lost . i'm cold to Lisanna and distant she cry's a lot now. i hate that she kisses me and hug me it is disgusting how she hangs off me.I guess you can say i don't love her anymore but i still want this realationship'sigh'Life sucks.

* * *

**3 years later**

* * *

i can't believe her she was having sex it didn't hurt. i shouted and screamed she just cried and asked for my forgiveness i call her a whore and yelled she will get out of my house in five minutes or i would do brought Laxus to my house for sex i wish Lucy was here i finally came to terms that shes my mate.I will wait.

* * *

**4 years later**

* * *

I noticed levy always giving me the evil eye so today i was fed up i marched over to her.

"Levy is there a reason why you keep giving me the evil eye?"I hissed

"Why yes"She said.

"Care to speak it out aloud?"

"Yes"

"Who's stoping you?"

"I hate you Natsu Dragneel"

"Why?What did i do?"

"YOU BASTARD MADE LU-CHAN LEAVE"

"NO I DIDN'T SHE LEFT ON HER OWN"

"I won't believe it till Lu-chan walks through that door and says it wasn't your fault"

"Well i can't say that but i can say i have forgave him"A voice said they looked at the door and there stood Lucy,Draken,And Wendy."Miss us?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger hehe i'm evil.**


	13. Home at last!

**She's back! But does she still love Natsu? **

* * *

Draken got bigger he was the size of a toddler elephant,His claws were size of a index finer,His tail reached three foot, his once dull teeth have turned into sharp killer's and his magical power(High).

Wendy was taller,Her breast finally grew putting Lisanna's to shame(Haha Wendy is younger and have bigger breast priceless),Her hair now reach her waist,Her baby fat melted off and left a nicely curved teenager,And her magical power grew.

Lucy too grew taller,Her once big racks were Bigger,Her curves were more defined,Her milk chocolate eyes were darker,but what excited them but scared them also her power passed Gildarts and Master.

"Welcome home my children"Master broke the silence.

"Its good to be back now come give me us a hug"Lucy said with a that invitation Everyone rushed towards them.

"Mama i think you said the wrong thing"Draken he sweat dropped at the numbers.

"I agreed with Nii-San were going to suffocate"Wendy said.

"Oh my god were going to die for hugs well that's a first"That's all they got out before they were swamped.

"WENDY,DRAKEN,LUCY"is what people from the crowd shouted.

"AHHH"They screamed and held on to each other.

"Lu-Chan i missed you so much"Levy said hugging Lucy.

"I..missed...you...too..can't...breathe...Levy"Lucy spit out.

"Oh i'm so sorry Lu-Chan"Levy said.

* * *

"Wow so your a real dragon?"Romeo asked.

"In the flesh and blood"Draken said with happiness.

"Your so awesome"Romeo said.

"Yes i am"Draken boasted.

* * *

"Wendy my did you grow"Erza said.

"Yes i did now you can change my picture to with boobs"Wendy cheered.

"Ah okay"Erza's sweat dropped _'my is she happy to finally have breast'_

* * *

A pink set of hair sat on the roof. looked happy and sad at the same time.

"Natsu why are you up here not down celebrating"Lucy asked.

"Why should i i'm the reason you were gone wasn't i?"Natsu asked

"Natsu i forgave you and i am alright with your decision I hope Lisanna treated you nice"

"Actually no she didn't"

"Wha-?Why!?Do i have to beat her ass again i thought she learned by now"Lucy mused.

"Its fine"

"Well at least tell me what she did"

"She had Sex with Laxus in my house right on my hammock.I caught them when they did it the second time the first i only smelled sex and thought it was us how wrong i was"

"What so you guys-"

"No we haven't after you left i didn't feel the same for her so i didn't let it get that far .i wasn't thinking just hoping she was better than that"

"Hey its okay Natsu i'm sure you'll find your mate soon"

"yea"

"So how were the years treating you"

"Horrible Levy kept giving me the evil eye,Lisanna keeps on coming to my house because she's in denial that we broke up,and Laxus telling me sorry mix it together and the weight of the world is on me"

"Well mine wasn't that bad as you can feel my magical power has grown along with Wendy and Draken's Wendy accepted to be my Daughter i'm still looking for a fitting father though but either than that i'm good"

"Thats great Luce"Lucy stiffened before she relaxed joy in her eyes.

"So who do you believe is you mate?"

".."

"Oh come on spit it out"Lucy teased

"Guess"

"OK Mira"

"NO"

"Cana"

"no"

"Levy ohhh gajeel is going to kill you"

"Metal face don't scare me and no"

"Wendy oh so your attracted to young woman pedophile"

"What the hell did that come from Lucy and no"

"I thought maybe you would like-"

"NEXT"Natsu yelled blushing.

"I give up who?"Natsu was suddenly in front of buried his nose in her neck and breathed out a husky.

"You"He then backed up.

"M-Me Natsu you can't mean that its because you missed me nothing else"

"No Lucy i have liked from the beginning. i was wavering with you and Lisanna i always chose Lisanna because i was scared i'm so sorry Luce"

"N-Natsu you know you hurt with me with your selfish way.I know i still have affection for you but not sure what type of affection"

"I understand Lucy just know i will fight for your affections"

"I know you will Natsu i know you will well are you coming to the party"

"No its too loud for me and i want quiet"

"Wow you really changed i'll stay up here and keep you company"

"you don't have to force yourself Luce i know you don't want to be with me"

"Natsu know this i still want to be around you"

"Mkay Luce"Natsu sat and stared at the sky.

"Natsu do you want to see my powers tomorrow"Lucy blushed.

"Sure i would love to see your powers"

" Natsu?"

"yes Luce?"

"if you ever find panties in your house give them to me"

"WHAT!?"

"Hehe umm well .."

"Lucy"

"Okay okay on the way here we were tired and i spotted your house we stay for a hour in that hour i had stripped and washed i left my clothes in your house"

"Just great if Lisanna finds them she'll think i had sex with a girl thanks Luce"

"I'm sorry it just happened"Lucy blushed again.

"its fine"Natsu then hugged Lucy."I never got my hug Lucy its great to see you again"

"Same here Natsu Same here.

* * *

_'Its good to be in my bed wait bed how did i get here'_Lucy opened here eyes and saw a mope of pink Quickly looked at her self._'Thats good i still have my clothes on'._

"Natsu Natsu get up"Lucy shook Natsu.

"Oh come on Luce you know you want to ...just do it already and stop driving me crazy..."

"Wha-?"_'He must be dreaming about me'_

"Mhmm yea that feels nice...go lower..yes kiss it al-"

"Kyaa"Lucy 'Lucy kicked' waking him up.

"What?where?Who?"He blurted out.

"You were having nasty dreams of me,My house,me and you"Lucy answered blushing red like a tomato.

"Sorry"Natsu rubbed his head sheepishly.

"i got a question how do you know where i live?"

"My nose never lies also Wendy and Draken told me"

"Alright come on we don't have all day i want to show you my powers"

"Lead the way"

* * *

**_Mind talk_**

_'Draken ,Wendy where are you?'Lucy asked_

_'In my room'Draken answered_

_'In the theater room'Wendy answered._

_'oh okay i'm going to the guild you can come or stay home'Lucy said._

_'Come'both said._

* * *

Lucy smiled"Natsu is it okay for my kids to come?"

"As long as i'm not whacked by the dragon"Natsu answered.

"Deal"Lucy said.

"Natsu!"Wendy shouted.

"Pink Bastard!"Draken yelled.

"Wendy!"Natsu yelled."Pain in the ass!"

"Lucy!"Lucy yelled.

They stopped and stared at her before looked at each other and debated who was going to talk to her. two picked one and Natsu had to.

"H-Hey Luce"Natsu said.

"What?"Lucy growled.

"Come on don't be like that you know i would scream your name anytime"Wendy and Draken decided to act it out.

"Oh Natsu i love you"Draken wrapped his tail around Wendy and pulled her close.

"You know i love you too Lucy lets make babies"Draken spread out his wings and covered them.

"Oh Natsu"

"Oh Lucy"Kissing sounds then moans."Lucy!"

"Natsu!"When they were finished they burst into Laughter at the two adults jaws were slack and their faces were red.

"What the"Lucy started.

"HELL"Natsu ended.

"How did i raise idiots"Lucy said.

"But were your idiots"They said in unison and then laughed again and walked all the way to the guild laughing unaware of the hell to come.

* * *

**Hope you likey i course i wrote rff(Review,Follow,And favorite)**


	14. Lucy'd Dead?

**Well here you go i know you anxious.**

* * *

The guild was quiet others walked faster to see why and they were not saw Zeref holding their family hosted.

"You have hidden those four from me "Zeref stated

"We would never tell you where Natsu,Wendy,Draken,and Lucy are"Master growled.

"Hey how come my name is last"Lucy whined.

"Yes my name is first in your face"Natsu boasted.

"Mom and pink-bastard we have bigger things"Draken said.

"Listen hear pain in the ass why don't you call me by my name"Natsu hissed.

"Because i want mom to tell me not to"Draken said.

"Draken stop calling Natsu that"Lucy said.

"pfft like i would listen to you"Draken laughed.

"Oh really"This time in seconds her eyes were red.

"On second thought Natsu is a good name"Draken said.

"Whipped"Natsu said.

"What was that Natsu"Lucy said.

"N-Nothing"He stuttered.

"Hey you guys you know Zeref is still here"Wendy pointed out.

"Right right umm what do you want bastard?"Lucy hissed.

"The world to end"Zeref said matter-of-factly

"Smart ass"Lucy muttered.

"My business here is to get a wife and you qualify Lucy"Zeref stated.

"Then why do you need Wendy,Draken,And Natsu.?"Lucy asked.

"Because Natsu and your kids will come with us and witness the wedding"Zeref.

"You have one thing wrong buddy"Lucy said.

"what?"Zeref said.

"I/LUCE/MAMA/MOTHER WOULDN'T MARRY YOU"The four yelled

"Fine then i will just kill you all"Lucy ,and Natsu disappeared and reappeared behind him.

"You'll have to fight us first"Natsu and Lucy kicked and Draken hit him with a beam .Wendy then ran and gave him quick jabs all the dust cleared Zeref(Barely standing)Held Wendy and said.

"I will kill this child"Zeref said.

"Go ahead i don't care i can make another one"Lucy said.

"Mother"Wendy she saw her wink Draken and Natsu saw it too.

"She is weak my son is better i can make Stronger one with Natsu"Lucy placed her arms around Natsu and wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't understand how could you say that mother"Wendy played along.

"I'm sorry its true"Lucy said."On second thought maybe i will become your wife"

"What Luce-"Natsu started

"Your to weak for me Zeref has something i want power"Lucy walked over to Zeref."On one condition let the wench go"

"Fine with me"Zeref threw opened his arms Lucy ran to wrapped her arms around .a light glowed around both.

"MAMA NO DO YOU DARE USE IT"Draken yelled.

"FIRE LIGHT BLAST"Lucy yelled.A beam from Lucy shot down and hit both of screamed out . the light cleared Zeref and Lucy were bleeding and broken.

"MAMA no why?Why did you use it why"Draken cried.

"MOTHER NO PLEASE BE ALIVE I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU"Cried Wendy.

"Wendy Draken come here... 'cough'...You know i had to...If i didn't you would be dead...I love you both"Lucy said.

"NOO YOU WON'T DIE DON'T ACT LIKE THAT"Draken roared.

"N-Natsu come here please"Lucy whispered walked over.

"Y-Yes Luce"Natsu stuttered.

"I found out my affection for you...'cough'...I love you and always will"Lucy leaned up and connected their lips.

She then stopped breathing.

"LUCYYYYY/MAMAAAA/MOTHERRRR"Darken shot his healing fire at her(Wendy was healing her).They were too late she was already gone and they couldn't do much about it.

* * *

**This made me cry so much but hopefully it will get better.**


	15. Lucy's Alive!

**She'd alive just how is she alive?**

* * *

Lucy floated around in space.

"is this heaven then i want to go to hell?!"Lucy shouted"Wait what if this is hell hmm"

"Lucy this is not heaven nor hell"Her mothers voice said.

"Aww man now i'm hearing stuff"Lucy whined.

"Lucy your not hearing things turn around"LUcy turned around and saw her mother smiling at her.

"Mom where are we?"Lucy said"Ohh are you taking me to heaven i'm ready i'm going to spook people on Earthland"Lucy got a evil smile.

"Lucy your not going to heaven-"Layla started.

"I'm going to hell shit was it because of my out burst"Lucy said.

"Let me speak!"Lucy coward and nodded"Lucy you are not going to heaven or hell for its not your time you will have another whack at life .come and see what you have caused".Layla walked over to a crystal ball and showed Wendy and Natsu were crying as she was placed in the ground as Draken was held back by Erza."You see you did more bad then good"

"Send me back mama i'm going to scare them all"Lucy smiled.

"As you wish"Layla smiled.

"I'll miss you mom"Lucy shouted.

* * *

"We will have a moment-"Master started

"Holy shit they put me in the ground"A voice was startled."Okay calm down i'-AHH its a spider DRAGON'S BREATH yes i smoked it now try to bite me"Silence.

"Okay now what to do i know as soon as i get out of here i'm going to make them wish i was dead"Everyone shivered"Pfft they should know by now i will never stay down unless i'm sleep anyway did they really think i would leave Natsu of all people to watch my kids"Natsu looked insulted"I can see it now Master crying because thrice the bills"Master looked horrified"Lets see How to get out of here oh well worth a try"Silence again.

"FIRE LIGHT BLAST"'BOOM'everyone was sadden she died (Again).When a person jumped out of the coffin."I will survived"Lucy started to dance and hopped around"I will never be knocked down"She sang(Adelle-turning tables)"Safe"She started to dance again."Oh when i see them i'm going to kill them all starting with Nats-AHH"Lucy jumped when she saw them staring at her"Perverts"She ran in circles till Draken grabbed her with his tail.

"Mama how'd you get out of the blast"Draken said.

"Well lets say the blast can't hurt me"Lucy said

"Y-YOU IDIOT NEVER PULL A STUNT LIKE THAT"He screamed.

"Shh shh its alright i'm here now"Lucy she started beckoning Wendy who ran but stumbled Lucy caught her.

"M-MOTHER"Wendy pushed up and hugged Lucy.

"Hehe i'm sorry Wendy"Draken walked over and curled around them"I'm sorry to both of you"

"Mama promise you won't do that again"Draken said.

"Well.."

"PROMISE"Draken yelled.

"NO"Lucy said looked shocked"I WILL NOT LET YOU DIE I WILL PROTECT YOU TO THE GRAVE YOU HEAR ME I WILL PROTECT YOU TO THE GRAVE"

"B-But mama who will protect you"Draken whispered.

"Me"Natsu was beside Lucy in a instant he hugged her tight"I will protect you to the grave"

"I have one thing to say"Lucy said.

"What?"All three said.

"You"Lucy leaned in"Are"They leaned in more"Crybabies"

"But were your crybabies"They said.

"And i wouldn't want it any other way"Lucy said"Natsu i hope you know you cried the most"A evil smile held in place.

"No i didn't Draken did"Natsu pouted.

"Hell no you did you pink-bastard"Draken huffed.

"Yea right pain in the ass you were making a ocean with your tears"Natsu growled.

"You wanna go Pink-bastard"Draken growled.

"Bring it on lizard"Natsu said.

"Boys boys your both pretty now lets move on"Wendy said.

"I'M NOT PRETTY I'M FIERCE"They shouted.

"Glad to be back now lets go to the guild they are probably waiting for us to head there"Lucy said.

Fine"They huffed.

* * *

The family sat on the roof and smiled they were together and thats all that mattered.

* * *

**Wonder if this should be the ending what do you guys think.**


	16. Epilouge

**Heres is the end my friends well maybe you'll stay and read my next story Dog Lucy hehe.**

* * *

After the incident Natsu marked Lucy his and had kid he looked like Natsu except the blonde streaks

Draken stays with his family.

Wendy is married to romeo(Who was threaten by Lucy and Draken to treat her right).

Gruvia,Gale,and Erza x Jellal(on parole) has been that's your happy ever after or is it?

* * *

**In Lucy's room**

"I-I have kids w-with Lucy"Natsu stuttered.

"Hey how come i'm not in the story"Happy whined."Oh i'm having a kid with Carla Yes"He cheered.

"YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO READ THAT"Lucy yelled

"Happy could you leave for a minute?"Natsu asked.

"Aye i have to go tell Carla that we need to have kids"Happy flew at max speed.

"No you don't!-"Lucy started.

"You know Lucy if you liked me all you had to say was that you wanted me"Natsu smirked."And Lisanna dosen't like me so no more bashing".

"I..uh...um"Lucy the time she looked up(When did she put her head down?Beats me)Natsu was towering above he bend over and whispered inher ear.

"If you wanted me to kiss just say it"Natsu whispered.

"Kiss me"Lucy breathed out.

"My pleasure"Natsu then smashed their lips together.

* * *

**Hehe i couldn't help myself!One last joke ne?Well My next story is when Lucy is neglected by her team that she allows Levy to try spells.  
**** Turned into a dog That only follows who it believe's its Loves.  
****When she follows Natsu does she love him?.Well see you around.**


End file.
